


Hung up on You

by Carrieosity



Series: Tumblr Bunnies and Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieosity/pseuds/Carrieosity
Summary: Tumblr ficlet: “Were you ever going to tell me?”“I might have had a few shots.””Don’t apologize. That’s not the point. Did you mean it?””The hills are alive, with the sound of bullshit.”





	Hung up on You

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr as a prompt from [captainhaterade](http://captainhaterade.tumblr.com), based on the dialogue starters: “Were you ever going to tell me?”   
> “I might have had a few shots.”   
> ”Don’t apologize. That’s not the point. Did you mean it?”   
> ”The hills are alive, with the sound of bullshit.”

This was a nightmare, Castiel thought. He _wished_  it was a nightmare; nightmares end, leaving you back in reality. If this was actually happening, there would be no escape, no way for it to end, except in the most painful way possible.

The room seemed much quieter than it had a few minutes prior. Conversations had paused as eyes riveted on the confrontation happening in their midst. Meg wore a smirk on her lips that made Cas want to punch a wall. He couldn’t blame her entirely, though. This was his fault.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Dean said quietly, voice thick. His jaw was clenching and releasing, his green eyes practically glowing with intensity. He looked livid, and Cas fought for an excuse.

“There’s really not…I mean…look, can we do this somewhere else?” His eyes flew around the apartment. He really didn’t want to be cornered in either his or Dean’s bedrooms for this, but he also didn’t want an audience–particularly one that might “helpfully” contradict his long-held lies and alibis.

“No, I think we can do this right here,” Dean huffed. “I mean, apparently this is how we communicate now, by overhearing conversations with other people instead of having them with each other.” He gestured wildly, the cup in his hand sloshing his drink over the rim.

Cas tried again. “There’s a lot of alcohol in our systems right now, and our heads aren’t clear. I don’t even know what I’m saying–”

“Oh, come on. I might have had a few shots, but I know exactly what I heard, and you practically require a liquor store to get tipsy.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

Castiel felt like crying.  It was supposed to be a celebration. He’d gotten a big promotion, and it was almost Dean’s birthday anyway, so they’d decided on an impromptu party for both occasions. Meg, who required significantly less than a liquor store’s inventory for inhibitions to lower, had offered Cas a “special reward” for his accomplishment, and while it wouldn’t have been the first time he and she had hooked up, something about the way Dean was flushed and giddy in the company of all their friends had made him even lovelier than he usually was, and Cas just couldn’t. Meg had eyed him astutely, without judgment.

_“You’re still hung up on Dean, aren’t you?”  
“Always have been. Some things will never change.”_

He hadn’t known Dean was behind him, within hearing range. Meg had known, but she was pure evil, Cas now knew. He dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he mumbled. Everyone was staring. They all knew. Meg was far from the only person to have called Cas out on his crush before tonight. The only person who seemed oblivious to his feelings was the object of them.

”Don’t apologize. That’s not the point. Did you mean it?” Dean was glaring fiercely, though Cas could only see him out of the corners of his eyes. He looked seconds away from violence.

“It doesn’t matter,” Cas said quietly. 

“It fucking does! I need you to give me a straight answer, right now! Some of us actually believe in talking about these things!”

A cough sounded from where Sam stood in interrupted conversation with Gabriel. Gabe softly sang a tune from The Sound of Music: “The hills are alive with the sound of bullshit…” Sam elbowed him hard.

Cas had had enough–enough of the argument, enough of the drama, enough of _years_ of repressed feelings. “Okay, yes! I did mean it! I was hung up on you in high school, I was hung up on you through college, and I’ll probably be pathetically hung up on you when I’m at your fiftieth wedding anniversary, sitting by myself in the corner! And now that you know, and everybody else here knows, can I please just keep the last shreds of my dignity?” He turned toward the door, intending to flee the apartment until the party was well over. Maybe he’d come back in the morning, pack up his things while Dean was at work, find a place of his own where he could try to forget this moment. Maybe…

A hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and spinning him. Dean was right in his face, inches away. And then even those inches were gone as lips crashed into his. Cas was too stunned to react, or even to close his eyes. When the one-sided kiss ended, Dean didn’t let go of him, holding him near enough that his whispered words would be heard by them alone. “You’re an idiot. I want you sitting next to me at that anniversary, sharing it with me. Only person I’d want to share my life like that is you, you hear?” 

And then they were kissing again, and Cas was kissing back, and if they still had an audience, neither of them would be aware for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://carrieosity.tumblr.com), where I occasionally do write and post little things people tell me to.


End file.
